


Vento di morte, urlo di guerra, l'Ade ci attende

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pèlide Furia [1]
Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tre drabble in cui ho cercato di trasmettere la forza delle battaglie che questo film ci ha regalato.





	Vento di morte, urlo di guerra, l'Ade ci attende

Vento di morte [Pre-battaglia]

Lei, Briseide, in un angolo della tenda, cerca di attutire i propri singhiozzi portandosi la mano alla bocca.

Passi la pietra sulla spada, levigando la lama, facendo schizzare qualche scintilla. Il tuo viso è contratto, incorniciato dai capelli biondi, i tuoi occhi azzurri sono arrossati e il tuo sangue ti pompa veloce nelle vene. 

Se chiudi gli occhi rivedi Patroclo, il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi colmi di speranza.

Pagheranno per aver tentato di ucciderti, per aver creduto che il tuo nome non sarebbe rimasto immortale… per averti strappato il tuo adorato Patroclo.

Di immortale resterà anche la tua _ira_.

[100].

Urlo di guerra [Battaglia]

Lanci la tua sfida urlando, alzando la lama al cielo: che il famoso principe troiano Ettore si faccia avanti, che mostri il coraggio che gli dei non hanno concesso a suo fratello Paride!

Le grandi porte di Troia si aprono e il tuo avversario ti si presenta.

La tua furia divampa, gli mostri la velocità che ti ha reso famoso.

Gli occhi dei troiani ti scrutano, è tempo che tu vinca, che la gloria si posi su di te in uno scontro che rimarrà nella storia.

La pelle del collo del tuo nemico si squarcia con la tua lancia e, tra i suoi lamenti, sgorga caldo il suo sangue.

[109].

L’Ade attende [Post-battaglia]

Il corpo del grande Ettore viene mutilato, inciti i cavalli facendo accelerare l’andatura della biga.

Tre volte ha fatto il giro della città di Troia da codardo, tre volte tu lo trascini intorno alla sua città natale come sconfitto.

Niente colma il dolore nel tuo cuore, nemmeno Ettore che ti aspetta dall’altra parte dello Stinge, insieme con gli altri che hai ucciso. 

Ora, tra i morti, c’è anche Patroclo, cui non è bastato insegnargli a combattere. 

Rimarrà a te la collana di conchiglie di tua madre che gli avevi donato.

Ti attenderà lì nell’Ade, dove sai che presto lo raggiungerai.

[100].

 


End file.
